This invention relates to the field of manually chargable fluid dispensers. Such devices typically comprise a container having a charging cylinder disposed therein which extends through the top opening or mouth of the container. The charging tube is provided with a piston reciprocable therein which is spring biased toward one end of the cylinder, and is slidably carried on an axial charging rod which includes a piston engaging flange for manual sliding of the piston in the cylinder against the force of the biasing spring. The end of the cylinder in opposition to the biasing spring and charging piston communicates with the container interior through a dip tube and a check valve, for communication of fluid to the cylinder upon manual operation of the piston whereupon fluid in the cylinder will be pressurized by the piston bias spring operating on the piston.
Prior art devices have also included a charging rod return spring disposed coaxially thereon for return of the charging rod to its telescoped orientation within the charging cylinder upon completion of the manual charging cycle. Such prior art arrangements not only require an additional return spring, and spring engaging means on the charging rod, but also increase charging forces since the charging piston must be manually withdrawn in the charging cylinder against not only the force of the piston biasing spring, but also the charging rod return spring.
Such prior art charging devices have also typically provided for release of fluid from the charged cylinder through an end of the cylinder and suitable valving means provided therein. It has been found that such arrangements are unduly awkward to operate and result in a valve actuator that requires awkward finger motion, and does not provide for visually cueable spray nozzles.